A Little Rose
by drarry-lover23
Summary: What if Harry were Lillian Rose potter? What if she was the lesser twin of the supposed boy-who-lived? And what happenes when she turns eleven and decides its time to show her parents, her brother and the entire magical comunity what shes worth? bit of canon. JUST HIT 12758 VEIWS
1. prologe

It was early, about 6 or 7 o´clock in the morning. Petunia Dursly, a thin red headed woman with a long neck and an equally long and pointy face was getting breakfast ready for her husband and son who would be up in another hour or two.

She had been cooking for an hour when her four year old son Dudley came down the stairs. She couldn´t help but feel sad at the sight of her overweight son. She knew that it was more than likely that since the death of her daughter, Rose, she'd been mothering him too much and very likely was over feeding him.

"MUMMY! FOOD!" Petunia looked into the blue eyes of her son and sighed.

"Yes Dudly-kins, right after I fetch the milk."

She passed the stairs and could see her son was on the verge of a tantrum. She hurried to the front door and opened it.

What she saw most certainly wasn't milk. There, on the door step, tightly bundled, lying fast asleep with a thumb in its mouth, was a small baby, barely a year old. Petunia bent down and gently picked the baby up, carefully cradling it to her chest.

She couldn´t believe how much the infant resembled her Rose. She had the same creamy white skin, red rosy cheeks, little button nose, cupids bow mouth, and silky black curls. Her daughter had looked so much like her grandfather. Petunia could still picture him, standing tall 'till the end. She didn't know how much time passed as she stared at the sleeping infant, but then she noticed the child was beginning to stir. She watched as those little eyes opened up to reveal bright emerald green orbs. Petunia gasped. Those where Lily's eyes!

Petunia decided to see if there was a note, and sure enough, after searching through the blankets, she found what she was looking for. She automatically recognized the curly hand writing that could only belong to her sister. She carefully opened it and read.

_To Petunia,_

_This is Lillian Rose Potter. She and her brother were born on July 31st of the previous year. Because of certain events we can't take care of her and hope you can take her in._

_Lily._

She stared at the short letter, this was Lily's child. The child Lily abandoned. She never thought that Lily, of all people, would abandon a child so simply,not to mention on such a cold December night. She knew she had to talk to Vernon. But Petunia already knew she would keep Lillian, her new Rose.

Vernon wouldn't be up for another hour or so, so she went into the kitchen and prepared a bottle for Lillian and gave Dudley his breakfast.

She was sitting in the rocking chair in the living room feeding Lillian when Vernon came lumbering down the stairs. He froze when he saw what Petunia had in her arms. For a second, he thought it was Rose, but relinquished the thought when he saw the child's eyes. He looked at his wife and began to speak.

"Who´s…"

"She's my sister's," said Petunia.

"Lily's?" asked Vernon.

"She left her on the doorstep, wants us to take her in."

"But…" He was about to protest, but he noticed that the sparkle had returned to his wife's eyes, and he knew she needed this. "Fine," he submitted.

Petunia only smiled and continued looking into Lillian's eyes. She knew that God was giving her another chance at having a daughter. And though she knew that the world she was from was likely in a bit of a crisis at the moment, she also knew it wasn't her problem. She'd raise Lillian without all that nonsense, and if, when the time came, she was one of them, she would deal with it then. Instead, she planned to enjoy the little bundle of joy in her arms that she had been given instead of the milk.


	2. Early years

**5 years later:**

It was early in the morning when a young girl in a silk pink nightgown with a halo of long silky black curls and emerald green eyes tiptoed quietly through the hallway of her house. She silently made her way to the door at the end of the corrider, stopped in front of it, and gently pushed it open. She crept inside and observed her aunt and uncle sound asleep, with her nine year old cousin, Dudley, between them. She giggled, and was sure he had wet the bed again. She thought it was funny that her big boy cousin still wet the bed when she didn't. And she was only 6!

She tiptoed to the front of the bed and counted to three, before jumping on the poor, unsuspecting people.  
"Up! Get up!" she yelled in a smooth, silky voice.

"Gerrof me!" mumbled Dudley, who's head was currently being squished into his pillow.

"Don't wanna!" giggled Lillian.

"Get off before the tickle monster makes an apearance," Dudley warned.

"Noo!" Lillian began jumping all over the bed avoiding her cousin's hands. Petunia and Vernon watched this, semi amused, semi annoyed at having been awoken so abruptly.

Lillian continued to jump from one place to another as Dudley chased her. After about 5 minutes, he finally caught her, and started tickling her within an inch of her life.

"Hehe.. stop..hehe..it..hehe!"she gasped.

"Neveeeerrrr!"

"The both of you, get of the bed or your both grounded!" yelled Vernon. Dudley stopped tickling Lillian and helped her off the bed.

"Better listen to him, Lils, you know how he gets when he´s grumpy," warned Dudley.

"I´ll show you grumpy" Vernon said, causing both the children to giggle and run out of the room.

"Thank God not every morning is like this," mumbled Vernon.

"Oh, come on, you and I both know you absolutely adore it when they do that," said Petunia.

"Says who?" Vernon huffed, sticking his tongue out rather childishly.

"Says me," said Petunia, who proceeded to kiss her husband.

"Ewww!"

They both looked up to see Lillian at the doorway.

"What do you want, Rosy?" asked Petunia, ignoring her niece's earlier comment.

"For you to get up," she said, emphasizing the "up" by throwing her arms in the air.  
"Whatever for?" she replied, knowing perfectly well the reason for her niece's excitement.  
"It's my first day of school!" exclaimed Lillian, shocked that they could forget such a momentous day.  
"Oh! It is, isn't it?" said Petunia.  
"Yeess," exaggerated Lillian.  
"I guess I'd better be getting up now, shouldn't I?" Petunia proceeded to get out of bed but Lillian beat her to it, taking her by the hand and practically dragging her aunt out of the room.  
They went into Lillian's room, which was pink. It had a little white vanity table to the left, a white dresser to the right, and a big white princess bed with a pink quilted bed spread and transparent white curtains in the center, with pink non-transparent curtains over those. On her bed were what seemed like 20 pillows and stuffed animals. In front of the bed was a white and gold wooden trunk that Lillian used as a toy box. There were pictures of dragons, fairies, witches, and wizards on the wall (she´d always been fascinated by them). The room was completed by the walk-in closet.  
Petunia went into the closet and came out with a cute little sailor outfit. She dressed Lillian, brushed her hair and put the matching hat on her head. Petunia then put the white socks on Lillian's feet, the ones that went past her knees and had little blue ribbons on them. Black Mary-Janes, silver studs on her ears, and a silver locket with a fancy L on it completed the look.  
"There, pretty as a picture," Petunia said as she tapped Lillian's nose, sending the young girl into a fit of giggles as she ran downstairs to show her uncle.  
Petunia and Vernon sent both Dudley and Lillian to school, giving Dudley strict orders to protect Lillian.  
When Lillian got home, she couldn't stop talking about how fun school had been, even though there was one boy that wouldn't stop pulling her hair.  
Lillian decided that she would continue going.

HPHPHPHPHP

**4 years later**  
"Aunt Petunia?" asked a now ten year-old Lillian.  
"Yes, dear?"  
"MayIpleasehaveakitty?" she said quickly.  
"I didn't quite catch that, sweetie," said Petunia.  
"May I please have a kitty?" Lillian said, this time more slowly.  
"Hmm, let me see… Did you get good grades this year?" asked Petunia.  
"Yes," responded Lillian earnestly.  
"And it is your birthday…" thought Petunia.  
"Yeess," said Lillian eagerly.  
"Okay," smiled Petunia, "You can have a kitty."  
Lillian couldn't help but jump for joy. That very afternoon, they went to the pet store and, after looking at several kittens, Lillian picked a snow white kitten. Petunia helped Lillian pick out a collar: pretty pink one, with a little bow on the back and a golden name plate on the front.  
"What are you gonna name her?" asked Dudley. Lillian looked into the kitten's golden eyes for a few seconds before answering.  
"Lydiana."  
"That's a weird name," said Dudley. Lillian simply shrugged and continued to cuddle her kitty.  
She wouldn't tell anyone this, but she felt that she´d need this kitty in the future. Lillian could just feel that something was going to happen in the next year, she just didn't know what. And for some weird reason, she thought it was going to be simply magical.  
"You´d better take care of her," Vernon warned. Lillian couldn't help but laugh internally, because she was sure the kitty was probably going to help her more than she could help the kitty. Yet she answered:  
"I will." She looked at the Lydiana, and the kitty looked back at her, and they simply stared at each other for a few moments. Lillian felt as though a missing piece of her had just been found. And deep down, Lillian knew that she was on the way to being completed.


	3. Chapter 3

"lydiana!" yelled lillian as she chased her wet cat around the room. it was a pretty sight, midnight locks o hair flying around her head, emerald green eyes sparkling and pale gold nightgown swishing around her.

"get back here lydiana!" she continued chasing her cat around the room nearly hitting her head as she jumped on the dresser.

"oh come on lydiana, please come down!" just as the cat jumped of the dresser lillian jumped up and cought the wet animal in mid flight tumbling to the floor in a verry ungraceful heap  
.

laughing she stood up and went over to the bed and picked up the towel and began to finish drying of the wet animal.

"see that wasnt so bad" she said after thouroghly drying lydina off, she then went to her closet and put on an orange sundress with spegetti straps and a big sunflower on the side along with a pair of orange ballerina slipers. after brushing her hair she put on a headband that had a sunflower on it and silver ear studs along with her locket.

"there done" she hoped over to her cat picking her up and went down stairs bouncing into the kitchen.

"good morning everybody" her uncle looked up from his news paper and said

"goodmorning princess"

"morning lils" said dudley

her aunt petunia walked in holding a plate full of bacon setting it on the table.

" good morning sweety, could u get the mail for me?"

"sure aunt petunia" she got up pushing lydiana of her lap and bounded towords the front door. she picked up the mail from the floormat looking through it. she found one that had in curvy green handwriting:

_Miss L. R. Potter_

_ The Second Bedroom on the Left_

_ 4. Privet Drive_

_ Little Winging_

_ Surrey_

she looked at it as she walked into the kitchen

"heres the mail aunt petunia" she said handing he aunt the letter exept the one with the green ink.

"what have u got there pumpkin?" asked her aunt petunia

"a letter"

"from who?"

"i dont know, but its the send to adress is hand written in green ink and has a wird wax seal with an H"

Petunia and Vernon both paled considerably

"let me see" demanded petunia extending her hand for the letter. lillian obeyed and handed the letter over to her aunt who stared at it with wide eyes and paled even more if that was possible. after a few moments she sighed saying:

"sit down lillian there are a few things you should know"

lillian sat down and looked at both her aunt and her uncle with a confused stare.

"there are a few things you need to know about your parents and your past" started petunia

"are you sure petunia, does she realy _need_to know?" interupted vernon, all the while dudley sat devouering bacon and intentivly listiningto the conversation.

"she needs to know where she´s from"

"but..."

"no buts vernon, we both agreed that when and if this day came we would tell her evrything from start to finish and thats exactly what we´re going to do"

" umm, may i ask what this is about?" asked lillian

"well sweetheart, where to begin, theres so much to explain, well you see... a umm... well..."

"aunt petunia maybe you should just start from the begining" ofered lillian

"okay then, when i was a child your mother and i were very close. there wasnt a pair of sisters closer than us. but when i was twelve and right before lily´s eleventh birthday she recieved a letter and that letter tore us apart forever." she looked directly into lillians eyes and as tears fell continued. " that letter was from a special school, a school for witches and wizards, your mother and your father are both wizards."

both petunia and vernon held their breath anticipating her reaction and it was not the one thay expected. she laughed.

" thats rich aunt petunia, did dudley put u up to this?" she kept on laughing until she saw the looks on her aunt and uncle and it dawned on her that they werent kidding." wait... but... that... that just cant be...you´ve... you´ve always, ALWAYS told me witches and wizards, dwarfs and elves, fairies and pixies that none of them exist! and now you expect me to just go and believe you when you tell me that my parents are wizards some sort of magical people, what would that make me, their non-magical offspring?, is that why they abandoned me! because i wasn´t magical?"

"sweety, please, dont be mad, we didnt tell you because..."

because what! that small little detail was so insignificant that it wasnt worth telling me and why NOW! why not before? Why not since the begining" this last part she said no longer shouting but at mere whisper with tears streaming down her face.

"oh sweety, please dont cry" petunia said wiping the tears from her nieces face "its truly not what you think i didnt want you to get hurt, we didnt want to see you like this, but i supose i was afraid of losing you"

"aunt petunia, you could never lose me"

"you dont understand, when your mother recieved that letter, we were riped apart we Never spoke properly again."

"but what does that have to do with this?"

"oh my little rose, dont you understand?, that letter your mother recieved all those years ago, is the same one you hold in your hands"

lillian look shocked and looked at the letter that was still in her aunts hands before looking back at her aunt realizition showing on her face." you mean?"

"theres only one way to find out" she said handing lillian the looked at the letter, at her aunt and once again before turning it over and gently breaking the seal removing there pieces a funny looking paper. she read aloud:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOO_****_L_**

**_ OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Gran Sorc, Chf. warlock, supreme mugwump, international confed of wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been acvepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await no later than July 31._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Minevra McGonagal _

_ Deputy Headmistress_

lillian looked at the secon and third page finding a list of books, equipment, subjects and professors.

"does this..." she started looking at her aunt.

"yes, your a witch." she awnsered through tears.

"so this means i´ll finally be able to meat my parents?"

"why dont you read the list of professors" lillian looked a bit confused but complied

"Astronomy- Professor Sinistra, divination- Professor Trewaley, Charms- Professor L. Po..tter..."she looked up" you mean my mother is going to teach me charms, my MOTHER is going to be my PROFESSOR."

"if i´m corect your father is going to be your professor as well." lillian scaned the paper efectivly found her fathers name.

"he teaches Transfiguration"

"i belive your going to get to know your parents, god parents and brother very well."

"w-wait, GODparents!"

"well yes, your mother once told me that her childrens godparents work with her, if my memory doesnt fail me they teach flying and defense against the dark arts. lillian once again scaned the paper locating the names.

"they´re names are Professor lupin and Professor Black. and you said i would get to know my brother as well, does that mean he´s going as well?"

"well i can only asume, you two _are_ twins_._"

"wait he´s my _twin, _you never told me that part!2

"you never asked"

lillian kept the questions pouring for atleast another half hour before petunia stoped her

"sweetheart this will all be so much easier once we go get your school supplies at Diagon alley"

" whats diagon alley?"

"i guess you could say that its the wizards world main street"

"they..."

"nono no more questions till we go get you supplies"

"when can we go get them?"

"well your birthday is in three weeks we can go then"

"but that soo far away"

"take it or leave it love"

"fine"

"well hows about we have breakfast now that thats over?"

they all sat and ate but lillians mind was not focused on the bacon and eggs on her plate but imersed in a world of wiches a worlocks.

* * *

**please review it makes me happy**


	4. Diagon alley

Finaly it was the day of lillians birthaday and at the moment there were 3 people huddled in her room shushing eachother as to not wake her.

"hush now vernon your going to wake her" shushed petunia "okay now on the count of three...1...2...3""**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILLIAN****!**"

all of the three present shouted,each one setting, one of those mini firecraker things. lillian woke with a start, silky hair surounding her and round green eyes wide in shock trying register what had happened. finally they noticed a spark of recognition in her eyes, that dark, evil little glint was their only warning before pillows and stuffed animal were bombarded in their direction.

"get out, geez can't a girl get some sleep around here?" she puted. her uncle laughed and ruffled her hair.

"hurry up and get dressed, remember where we're going today" lillians eyes went wide and broke into a big grin.

"get out hurry i need to get dressed" she whined pushing the three people out of her room. as soon as she had them out of her room she quikly ran into her closet and pulled out the clothes she was going to wear today. she striped down to her pink lacy panties and camisole. she walked over to the bed and pulled on a pretty spaghetti strap dress that was a pretty seafoam green with forest green flowers going all around the bottom and a forest green robbon around her waist ending in a loose bow at her back and gracing her neckline. she slipped on a pair of pure white strappy sandles with an one inch thick heels. she proceeded to her vanity and sat down to brush her hair till it fell in soft ringlets to her waist. she took a plain forest green head band and put it on. she opened her jewelry box taking out little silver heart earings and her locket puting them on. she sprayed herself lightly with perfume and stood. she twirled a few times infront of the mirror she bent forword and brushed her fringe making sure it covered the lighning bolt scar. her aunt had never specified exactly how she got until recently. she was still very vague but had told her that she had gotten it when a very bad wizard atacked when she was a baby.

"lydiana"she adressed her cat who stood from the cat bed and followed her down the stairs with utter grace that she had inherited from her owner.

she went down to the living room where everyone once again congratulated her on her birthday.

"well pumpkin which will it be, presents or breakfast?"asked her aunt. she looked from the pile of gifts adorning the living room to her aunt and answered without hesitation" Presents!"

"okay sweety" lillian went and sat on the couch and reached for the first present.

"that ones from me" informed dudley. it was wraped in soft baby blue wraping paper with a red ribbon. she carfully unwraped it and opened the box taking out a beautiflu little golden box with curved legs and the lid was soft pinks with a layer of spun golden stings giving a web like look on the center of the lid was a small golden rose. she opened it sweet music was imited from its interior which was padded in blood red velvet with little comparments.

"oh dudley i love it!" she exlaimed geting up to hug her cousin

"your welcome lillian"he said hugging her back "i just thought you could probley use another jewelry box for hogwarts"

"thanks" she said sitting down again she slowly went through the pile of presants recibing various dresses, necklaces, books, shoes from friends and various relatives. she had set aside the one from her parents and the one from her aunt and uncle. she went to open her parents, it was wrapped in red with a golden ribbon. From what her aunt had told her those were Gryffindor colors. she scowled at the present thinking of the presents she had recieved in the past, it was always some sort of expensive jewelry which unfortunatly always brushed aside the thought that her parents couldnt keep her for financial reasons. she unwraped the small box to efectivly reveal a jewelry box, slowly she opened it to reveal a silver ring with an emerald set in the center with three small diamonds on each side. her aunt petunia saw it and gasped.

"that looks like it cost a fortune!"stated aunt petunia. lillian simply scowled thinking that her parents obviusly hadnt put any thought into the gift. along with the ring there was a note:

_Lillian,_

_Happy birthday and may you have may more._

_Sincerly mum, dad and Liam._

once again she scowled, they hadn't even mentioned anything about hogwarts. she looked at the ring again and noticed that the ring matched her outfit, she considered it before slipping it on, she startled when it magicaly adjusted to fit. once again she scowled, they hadn't even bothered to find the right size, she looked at her aunt and noticed that she had lifted an eyebrow.

"it matches my outfit" she stated, she then picked up her aunt and uncles present. it was slightly larger than her parents but only by bit. it was wrapped in soft pink paper and a black and white poc-a-dot ribbon. she carefully unwrapped it wanting to save the paper and ribbon for her srapbook, she found another jewelry box, she raised her brow slightly sending a look in her aunts direction. she opened the box and in it layed the most beautiful charm bracelet she had ever seen it was silver with various charms like an _L; _a cat; a heart with a tiny ruby in the left corner; an four leaf clover with 4 emeralds in the forn of teas drops, one on each leaf; an cherry with 2 round rubysas the cherry, a wizards hat, the north star wich had a little diamond in the center, a silver rose with a small pinkdiamond in the center and various other charms. lillian sat there with her mouth agape, slipping it on.

"a-aunt petunia this must have cost you a fortune!" she looked at her aunt and uncle, petunia simply smiled and said.

"well it's not every day that a girl turns 11 not to mention it's not every day a girl finds out she a witch"

"well i guess your right but..."

"no buts and i'm fairly sure it cost less than that ring these are tiny diamond nothing like those. now acept your gift and lets have breakfast, we're on a schedule here. we've got to get to diagon alley.

HPHPHPHPHP

lillian stood at the entry of diagon alley amazed, there were witches and wizard in robes and funny little shops selling thinks like realy old looking books, owls, robes, there were windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, there telescopes on display and quils and ink jars and several thinGs that she had never dreamed about let alone seen,

"well come on no dily dallying we've shops to visit and things to buy" petunia began dragging them to the nearest shop "okay robes first, here it say we should go to Madam Malkins" they headed tword a shop that had a sign that read: _Madam Malkins Robes for all ocasions. _as they entered the shop they were greeted by a grey haired and chuby witch dressed in purple robes.

"hello welcome to madam malkins, what do you wish to puchase?" she asked in a very chearful voice.

"I would like to have my niece measured for her hogwarts robes." answered petunia

"ah yes, here we go up on the stool you you go" she said ushuring lillian to a stool next to a blonde boy with silverly blue eyes."arms out"ordered madam malkin.

she looked to her left and saw a boy that looked as though he were an angel fallen from the sky, he had blond hair that fell softly to his chin, milk white skin and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. he seemed to notice that she was watching and turned a bit to face her green orbs conecting with blue. the blonde boy seemed to stare at her for a few minutes before noticing that he was stareing. he quickly looked away, a faint blush adorning his face. lillian let out a giggle, which to the blonde boy seemed a lovely as the girl that emitted the sound. the blonde boy smiled and turned to her again ofering his hand.

" My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" lillian took his hand and responded.

"My names lillian Rose Potter, it a pleasure to meet you Draco" she said with a smile, as soon as he heard the name he exlaimed

"Potter as in THE Potters, if your a Potter then you must be related to Liam potter" she could hear the venom in his voice as he spat out liams name as though it were the most atrocious thing he had said in his life, she decided that for the time being she would ignore it.

"Umm yes liam happens to be my twin brother" draco looked at her in disbelief

"i've been to the Potter Manor numerous times and i've never seen you once"

"well thats logical since i've never been to the so called Potter Manor" one again he seemed to look at her in disbelief

" if your his twin how is it that you've never been to potter manor?"

"well thats simple, I've never met my brother or my parents and since I've never met the ocupants of the Manor then its very unlikely for me to have been there dont you think?"

"you've never met your parents? how is that possible?"

"For some reason they decided that it would be best to leave me on my aunt and uncles front doorstep and have them raise me as to the why i havent the tiniest clue exept tath it had to do with some dark lord or something" Draco looked at her for a few seconds before saying.

"well, i'll believe you as you are an almost exact replica of potter exept that his eyes are a hazel color and yours a emerald and your hair is silky looking while his is VERY messy and you face is more feminine, and your eyes are almond shaped while his are round..."

"your making it sound as though we dont resemble each other"

"oh not realy, you look alike but its just small things that are diferent, you have the same midnight hair and milky skin though his is a tod bit tanner your both the same hight and like i said the facial features are the same exept that yours are more feminine"

"Mr Malfoy you are finished" informed Madam jumped down from the stool

"well I'll see on the hogwarts express lillian, till then , good bye" he said bowing slightly

lillian giggled responding "till then, Draco I beg thee good bye" she curtsied a little giggling again as draco once again flushed, waving as he left the shop with his mother. lillian felt a hand on shoulder and turned to see her aunt.

"looks like you've made a friend"

"yup his names Draco Malfoy"

"well thats a nice name, well come on we still have thing to bye, why dont we head off to Flourish and blotts for your school books"

"okay" she jumped off of the stool and raced out of the shop as her uncle paided for the purchases.

when they arrived at the shop she looked at the sign, it was a tipical crest, a deep red with white linings. at the top it had an elaborate _F _and_ B_ intertwined, underneath were the words _Diagon Alley _ and underneath that towards the bottom in large intricate letters was _Flourish and Blotts, _ on the sides where 2 large grey feathers. when they went in they were greeted by the sent of old dusty books.

"Well looks like this could take a while why dont we stick here and get your school books while you look around and see if theres a book you like" petunia shood away lillian and lillian went to look at the books. she was scaning the displays when one book caught her atention on the cover was printed "_Liam Sirius Potter Life of the boy who lived" _she raised her eyebrow and went to reach for it when her hand collided with another. she looked up and saw a bushy brown haired girl with chocolate brown eyes.

" I'm so sorry" said lillian

"no, no its my fault" said the bushy haired girl

"no realy i apolagize"

"as do i"

"take the book"

"no, no you have it"

"i insiste" they both looked at eachother before busting out laughing

"Hermione Granger" said the girl extending her hand

"Lillian Rose Potter" she said as she shook the girls hand, hermione slowly registered the information.

"wait if your a Potter why would you need the book, i mean if your a potter surely you must be related to liam sirius potter."

"well i am a potter and i am related to Liam, i happen to be his twin sister and i was interested in the book since I've never actually met him"

"oh well okay then here" she handed lillian the book" i'll just ask the shopkeeper for another"

"thanks"she acepeted the book" your going to hogwarts right?"

"umm, yeah, i´m a muggle born"

"whats a muggle born?"

"oh well its when a witch or wizard is born into a non magical family, you would be a half blood since the potters are pureblood and the evans are muggles"

"oh okay" a thought popped up in her head" what are the malfoys?"

"oh well the Malfoys are one of the most powerful and oldest of the pureblood familys though it's rumored that they have veela blood in them."

"cool" so Dracos a pureblood" hey lets go ask the clerk about the book"

"okay" they both went to the check-out desk to find the dusleys paying for the puchases

"aunt petunia" her aunt turned to face her

"yes lillian"

"can i get this book?"

"ofcourse" grabing the book she handed it to vernon" vernon here add this"turning back to lillian well come on our last stop is ollivanders and the owl empourium"

"well bye hermione"

"bye lillian see you on the train" she waved good bye

they left the shop and stoped at the eelops owl emporioum to buy a snowy owl which lillian named Hedwig. they entered their final stop ollivanders

"ahh miss potter, I've been expecting you to pass by here"

"how did you know who i am?"

"ahh miss Potter i know every person who enters my shop, now i believe that your here for a wand."

"umm yes" ollivander proceeded to hand her variuous wands none seeming to accept her, after having created quite a mess the old man went to the back and took a golden box and muttered" i wonder" he scurried back and handed her the wand. it had a cilider stone as the handle that seemed to be a type of gem the wood seemed to be growning of the gem intertwining and twisting from the base of the wand to the tip, there was a golden string that wove its way to the tip of the wand where there was a pearl.

what happened next seemed to happen almost in slow motion she waved the wand just as the bell above the door rang, rose petals started to fall from nowhere and lillian twirled around to face the people who had entered. the image was breathtaking, dress flowing around her as black curls twirled around her head emerald eyes sparkling, all while being surounded by rose petals. there standing at the door was a dark haired man with hazel eyes and glasses, a red haired woman with emerald green eyes and a boy who looked exactly like her exept for the eyes.

to say that the look on their faces was shocked would be an understatment. Petunia turned around to see what lillian was looking at and gasped

"Lily!" said lily looked at petunia and then at lillian

"petunia if thats you then that would mean that this is..." recognition seemed to spread on lillians face, these people are her parent and thats her brother liam, she didn't know how to react, they had abandoned her for 10 years never once visiting, yet these were the people she had craved to meet since she could remember.

lily steped forward and went to place a hand on lillians cheek, and lillian did the first thing that came to mind she slapped the hand away.

"lillian!" lily looked shocked "dont you know who i am?" lillian faced her with an icy glare

"of course i know who you, you are Lily Potter"

"exactly, i'm your mother"

"no, your not my mother"

james finaly decided to speak "ofcoarse she's your mother any idiot could see it"he said

"and i suppose that you are James Potter and that boy there is Liam Sirius Potter" james only nodded "and i suppose your going to claim that your my father and he's my twin brother"

"well, what else can you expect?" he asked slightly confused

"i expect you to earn the right to have me call you mother and father"

"what do you mean, i'm your father and she's your mother whats there to earn we have all the right to have you call us acordindingly?"

"no you dont" she fixed them with another glare "you lost that right ten years ago when you abandoned me never checking to see if i was okay, and don't even try the whole you couldn´t aford to keep me, kus this" she thrust her hand up so they could see the ring" is proof that you've got no financial problems"she turned towards ollivander" i supose that this is my wand?"

"yes Miss. Potter, this wand was made by my great-granfather over 400 years ago, labrodite handle, holly wood, pure gold weavings, pearl tip, phoenix feather core, 13 inches, supple, a powerful wand that could defeat the dark lord himself, you have great potencial young potter"

The potters stood agape, how could lillian have succ a powerful wand and made by the original ollivander himself!

lillian thanked ollivander and turned to leave

"good day to you Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter and Liam" she said " I'll no doubtfuly be seeing all three of you at hogwarts" and with that she left leaving three very starstruck potters

Ollivander smirked. it would be a very interesting year indeed.


	5. Finally, Hogwarts

Lillian was putting the final things in her trunk making sure that she had everything. After checking twice she flopped onto her bed. She was having mixed feeling twords leaving for Hogwarts. She had thought long and hard about what she had said to her parents at Ollivanders.

_"I expect you to earn the right to have me call you mother and father"_

What had she been thinking? She didn't know. She just knew that all the years of them ignoring her existence was finally going to have it's consequence. They would have to work hard to earn themselves the tital of mother and father. They had spent years where the only knowledge of their existence was the VERY brief note that came very year, along with her birthday presant.

She didn't know what to think about Liam, he had technically done nothing wrong. Infact acording to the biograghy her aunt bought for her, he was some sort of baby hero. Aparently on Haloween 10 years ago some dark lord had atacked them and somehow liam had deflected the curse, causing it to hit his atacker, saving himself and her (who was aparently also in the room) from him. It was told that the only Proof that it actually happened was the scar in the shape of a "Z". What She found confusing was, if Liam was the one that got hit with the curse why is it that _she_ also has a scar?

She smirked remembering her new found parents dumbstruck faces at the wand shop. lily looked as though she had found a daughter she believed to have been lost forever, instead of having met the child she abandoned that haloween night.

She began to think of how life would be at hogwarts. She had never been seperated from her aunt for more than a day. She wasn't so sure that she would be able to cope without her family. Her aunt Petunia has always been a mother to her no matter what, and it pained her to be seperated from her. Her uncle always spoiled her calling her "his little princess" or "Pumpkin". He was always like a father to her, when ever they went out he always saw something he just had to buy her, always ignoring her protests that he didn't need to buy it. And Dudley always protected her, and he always let her hang out with him and his friends. His friend Piers always teased her and would call her "their honorary misfit". She would also miss her best friend Annie Chasity. They'd been best friends since daycare. bothe she and annie would be going to a boarding school in scotland, though she didn't know which.

"Lillian!" she was pulled from her thoughts as her aunt called her.

"Yes aunt Petunia?"

"Get dressed we're leaving in half an hour!"

"kay"

lillian jumped up and went to her closet taking out the outfit that she had chosen for today. she slipped on a black skirt with ruffles that puffed out slightly, and a white turtleneck. she put on white transparent stockings and cute black ballet flats with a side bow. after brushing her hair she tied back the top layer of her hair with a thin white ribbon leaving the lower half loose and a few tendrils framing her face. she put on earings that were little silver flowers with a tiny diamond in the center on the earing, her locket, her charm braclet on her right hand and a little black wrist watch on her left. she got out her little black hand bag and draped it across her shoulders, she added a bit of lipgloss and was ready to go.

"Dudley!" she called.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Can you bring by trunk down?"

"Yeah sure, be right there" after a few second he was there and hauling her trunk as she brought down the cat carrier and her owls cage. They had bought her an owl so that she could sent them letters, She was a magnificent Snowy owl. At the owl emporium there had been two snowy owls, one was pure white, while the other had pure white feathers with black tips on the wings, and instead of yellow eyes it had magnificent blue eyes. She had never seen such a magnificent bird. So she chose the beautiful bird and named her Astraea after the Greek goddess of justice.

"Okay know into the car" her uncle ushered them into the car and before they knew it they were at Kingcross station with Petunia leading them to platform 9 3/4. Petunia stopped between platforms 9 and 10.

"Okay lillian you first, simply run directly between the platforms nine and ten" lillian looked at petunia doubtfully, possibly questioning her insanity

"Are you sure?"

"Yes missie I am sure" sending her a look "Now on you go"

Lillian look at colunm before taking a deep breath, closeing her eyes and run staight at it, she waited for the impact, but when it never came, she found herself staring at a train, with a plate at the very front that said "Hogwarts Express".

Lillian turned around right as the rest of her family came through.

"That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Dudley

"Language!" scolded Petunia before turning to Lillian " Okay are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes"

"Handkerchief?"

"Yes"

"Ticket?"

"Yes"

"Purse?"

"Yes"

"Hand sanitizer?"

"Aunt Petunia! I've got everything!" she said, sending her aunt an exasperated look.

"Well I supose you do" she said taking out a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"Oh aunt Petunia, don't cry. I didn't mean to yell"

"No no, sweetheart it wasn't that, It's just that, it seems as though it were yesterday you were just a tiny babe, and know look at you, all grown up and of to Hogwarts. you realy are growing up." she said continuing to wipe her eyes

"Don't worry aunt Petunia. I Promise to write. And Heaven Knows I wont be able to cope without those care packeges you always send Dudley."  
Lillian reached up and wraped her arms around her aunt " I love you aunt Petunia" Petunia lowered her self and hugged back.

"I love you too, my sweet little rose." She stood and wiped her eyes again "now you be good, i don't want to recieve a letter telling me you turned your professors hair blue, and you better not be planning a prank on you parents!"

" Why aunt Petunia, I never even thought of that" she said innocently. Vernon Laughed.

"Sure you didn't, Know arent you going to give your loving uncle a great big hug?" Lillian ran and gave her uncle said hug before turning to Dudley and giving him one too. "Want me to help you load your trunk on the trunk?"

"I could help her if you want" came a voice from behind. They turned and saw a blonde boy, with his parents, both with silvery blonde hair.

"Draco!" Lillian ran and gave her new friend a hug. "Your here"

"Like I said I would be" he said laughing.

Draco's parents turned to The Dursley, offering Vernon his hand " Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy"

Vernon accepted the hand giving it a firm shake. " Dursley, Vernon Dursley. This is my wife Petunia."

"Pleasure, This is My wife Narcissa"

"Oh Thats a lovley Name"

"Thank You Mrs. Dursley"

"Please call me Petunia, Mrs. Malfoy"

"Only if you call me Narcissa" Both women giggled before launching into an animated conversation about various subjects. Lucius motioned for Draco to come.

"This is my son Draco Malfoy"

" Pleasure to meet you young man" he said shaking the boys hand." This is my niece Lillian Potter"

"hmm, inturesting." he turned back to Draco" well son time for you to get on the train, wouldn't want to miss it would you" Dracos eyes went wide.

"No sir!"

"Well of you go then"

"Good bye Draco" said Narcissa leaninf down to give her son a hug " till Chistmas, remember to write"

"Yes mother"

"Bye Lillian"

"Bye aunt Petunia" she said as she reached up to kiss her aunt's cheek.

"Bye Lil's" said Dudley.

"Bye 'D'" reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Draco and Lillian both clambered onto the train, looking for a compartment, finding one near the front.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Draco

"Honestly, I don't know yet" they both started chatting and before long they were speeding along the country side Munching on chocolate frogs,not long after Dracos friends Blaise, Pansy and Daphne had joined them along with Hermione.

"so your realy a Potter?"asked Blaise

"Yes"

"Blimey, I'd read That spoiled Potter had a twin but, I had heard that She had died that night with you-know-who."

"well as you can see I'm very well alive"

"yes we can see that" There was a knock on the door before opening to reveal a a pretty girl with long poker straight blonde hair, onyx eyes, pale skin, and an oval face. She was wearing a yellow knitted turtleneck sweater that reached her mid-thigh and a criss crossing thick white belt, black knee socks, and grey loose boots that had red threads tied from the bottom to the top of the boot. and over all this she had a lond red plaid coat. she had the to lart of her hair pulled up into a side ponytail.

"umm is there any room, everywhere else is full" Lillians eyes went wide recognizing the girl and the voice.

"Annie!"

"Lillian!"both girls stared at each other

"what are you doing here?" asked Lillian Breaking the silence.

"i could ask you the same thing" retorted Annie

"very well, i recieved a letter over the summer, which turned out to be a hogwarts letter"

"Me too"

"why didn't you tell?"

"why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"same reason you didn't tell me" both girls glared at each other before breaking down in a fit of giggle.

"soo, does this mean you know each other?" asked Pansy

"Yes, guys this is Annie Chasity, she's my best friend and aparently also a wizard, Annie these are, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." she said pointing to each of her new friends.

"It's a pleasure, hey Lillian did you get your birthday presant?" Asked Annie.

"yeah, I did" she lifted her charm bracelet, picking out the yang half of what had to be a yin and yang friendship necklace."sorry i put it as a charm on my bracelet, it's just that..."

"Don't worry, I know you never take off your Locket, I'm just happy your wearing it."

"are you wearing yours?" Annie reached into her shirt and pulled out the yin half of the necklace.

"always"

"well come and sit down" Lillian moved so that Annie could sit to her left while Draco sat on her right.

"Oh my god, Lillian you wont believe what happened over summer break."

"Tell me!" she said looking excited "Oh! and after i have some news for you."

"Kay, well... I finaly found my dad!"

"Oh my god who is he!"

"well he's a professor at Hogwarts."

"Which one?"

"Well his name is Severus Snape"

"YOUR DAD IS UNCLE SEV!" Exclaimed Draco.

"umm yes, why do you ask?"

"kus he's my godfather."

"Oh so your, his godchild, he talks about you all the time, it almost made me jealous."

"Well...I..umm...HUMPH!"

"Don't mind Draco, he's just a bit mad because he wasn't able to stay at his godfathers house over the summer and his godfather didn't tell him why" Explained Pansy."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry Draco." Draco only mumbled something that sounded a bit like: it ok "well Lillian whats your big news?"

"well like you, I also got to meet my parents, Oh, and Liam"

"Realy! when did that happen?"

"On my birthday, My aund Petunia took me to Diagon Alley, and at Ollivander when i was trying out my wand they came in"

"soo, was it the big family reunion you always wanted?"

"well actually it wasn't"

"oh, why? did they shun you?"

"actually it was the other way around"

"what do you mean Lil's?"

"well they acted as though nothing had acted, I mean Lily was acting as though she had just found her long lost daughter and not the child she left on her sisters doorstep in the middle of the night, and it irritated me so i went and told them that expected them to earn the right for me to call the mother and father. You should have seen James' face, oh and Liam, he looked starstruck as though he was meeting some sort of celebrity and not the other way around."

"What do you mean by not the other way around"

"over here, he's aparently some sort of child hero, kus he killed a big bad wizard when he was a baby, funny thing, the night that he defeated that Evil wizard is the same night Lily left me with aunt Petunia."

"Wow, I don't think I'd have the guts to do that."

"yeah right, this comeing from the girl who put a live fish in Tony Delarap's soup"

"That, That was nothing an eight year old could do it"

"Annie, you _were _eight"

"Oh, I was wasn't I"

"Um, Guys" interupted Daphne" we're almost there. We should get changed."

"Yeah your right"Lillian turned towords the boys" that means that you guys are banished from here for the nexts, ten minutes?" she said, turning to look at the girls after a brief nod of agreement she turned back towordas the boys" so get you things and head to the lavorty" she said shooing the boy from the compartment.  
the girls began to change, and soon the diference in Annies and Lillians styles was evident. Annie wore her uniform with the white button down shirt untucked with a black belt slung casualy over her hips and a very loosely tied tie, no vest and a pair of loose fitting black legwarmers over her black mary janes, she had on a black flower in her hair . Lillian wore her uniform with the shirt tucked in correctly, a snug fitting black vest, instead of the tie she had a black silk ribbon that was tied into a loose bow. she had on thigh high white socks with a thin black ribbon thread through the top tied into a loose bow at the sides and black mary janes. In her hair she a had on a black headband with a small bow on the side.

Hermione, Daphne and Pansy were surprised that these two girl could have such diferent styles yet be such good friends.

As the girls pulled on their robes they heard a knock on the door, before the boys came back in.

"The train just stopped, we need to get of if we don't want to get left behind."

"Hagrid told me that he was going to be taking us to Hogwarts by boat" said Hermione

"Who's Hagrid?" asked Annie.

" He's the gatekeeper and an half giant."

"Woah, a half giant, thats wicked cool!" exclaimed Annie

"Come on Annie, you'll see him soon enough." said Lillian

"Oki doki then" beamed Annie.

People started to push their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. The small group of friends shivered in the cold winter air. within the large group of people they could see a lamp bobbing over the heads of the students, and a load voice thick with a scotish accent.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" They could make out the owner of the voice to belong to a man that had to be at the very least twice as tall as the average man and 3 times as wide. the man had a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. his hands were as large as hams and his feet were even bigger than his had light skin and dark eyes that glinted like black beetles. He wore an exceptionally large moleskin overcoat with several pockets.

"Woah! Wicked! he's huuge!" Exclaimed Annie.

"Behave yourself Annie." scolded Lillian.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!". they scrambled behind hagrid as he led them down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Draco and Blaise exchanged a look and both nodded

"Annie, Lillian and Hermione will come with me and Pansy and Dapne will go with Blaise" said Draco. annie and Lillian both looked at each other before falling into another fit of giggles and soon Dapnhne and Pansy joined them.

"Whats so funny?" asked Draco

"Well"Started Lillian wiping her eyes "It's just so evident that you both want to act like the big, brave, men. When it's obvious that you two are as nervous to cross as we are girls."

"well lady's shall we grant these gentlemen the honor of escorting us?" asked Dapne

"Why yes I believe we should put them out of their misery and let them 'escort' us" said Hermione

"Why you little..."growled Draco, before they clambered into their boats.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD'." And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Draco and Blaised both made it out first before offering each of the girls a hand to help them off the boats.

"now see that wasn't too bad" said Hermione.

"you sure 'mione, I mean that was vewy scawy" said Pansy

"Oh no your right. That was Terrifing." said Hermione before the girls gave into another fit of giggles as the boys simply huffed.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in Emerald-green robes stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was huge, it looked like you could fit her aunt's house in stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right-the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."She left the chamber.**  
**

"soo, how do you supose that they'll sort us?" asked Annie

"not a clue" awnsered Blaise.

"I just hope we don't have to do nothing to extravegant"said Daphne

"Well whatever it is it must be fairly simple or else most of the idiots that attend this school wouldn't be able to be sorted" Drawled Draco.

"Draco!" warned Pansy

"What it's the truth" Pansy simply rolled her eyes.

"Look who's coming" said blaise. Lillian turned around and saw that coming towords them was Liam and a Thin red-headed boy with freakles. Liam stoped infront of Lillian and scowled at her friends before turning to talk to her.

"I believe you know who I am" Drawled Liam. Lillian rolled her eyes before answering.

"Well that's quite obvious, your Liam my younger twin brother. know if you want a more detailed version i sugest you turn to one of the many biographies made in your honor."

"Well yes, but.."

" Oh well, seems like the boy is bent on me giving him details on his own life" said Lillian" well full name, Liam Sirius Potter, born on July 31st 1980 at 11:15 at night." Lillian smirked " almost an hour after his elder twin sister"

"Did you know "started Hermione" that normal twins are born ten minutes apart, for them to be born with such a time difference, the second twin would have to be incredibly stuborn." Liam huffed.

"Ha Potter, looks like you were stubborn before you were even born"

"Shut it malfoy" he snaped befor turning back to Lillian "You'll soon learn that some people are better company than other" he extended his hand "i can help you there" Lillian looked at the hand and then at the owner of the hand before speaking.

"I think I can tell the pompous ninnies for myself, thank you" behind her Draco and Blaise snickered.

"you'll regret that pot...I mean...Umm"

by this moment liam was slowly turning a shade of red that resembled his friends hair.

"what Liam, cant think of some childish name, to make me feel bad?"

"I..."Liam huffed

"here's a tip" said Lillian "stop acting so childish and learn to call people by their first name. now turn around, you musn't keep Proffesor McGonagal waiting"

Liam turned around and effectively found himself face to face with Proffesor McGonagall.

"thank you Miss Potter. Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

they all got into a line and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Lillian had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.  
The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Lillian looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Hermione whisper to Daphne , "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Lillian looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Lillian along with the rest of the occupants stared at the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:**  
**

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me."

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Towords her left she could hear the red headed boy speak to liam "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Liam. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"who'd be dumb enough to believe that" whispered Draco.

"Aparently that boy" said Annie

"Who is that boy?" asked Lillian

"that would be Ronald Weasly" said Draco with distaste.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclawsstood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head."

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.**********  
**

"Chasity, Annie"

Annie being Annie, simply skipped up the steps and sat on the stool, her expression kept changing, until for some reason she giggled. What was she doing, having a conversation with the hat?

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat. Annie gently took of the hat before merrily skipping down the stairs and over to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called,the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" and imedietly went to join Annie at the Slytherin table, as minutes went by Daphne, Blaise and Pansy became slytherins and Liams Friend became a Gryffindor.

"Potter, Liam"

Liam slowly made his way toward the hat, everyone waited wanting to see were the oh so great boy-who-lived would be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers erupted through the gryffindor table and crys of 'we got Potter' could be heard miles away. Lillian rolled her eyes at their childishness.

"Potter, Lillian" the hall was suddenly quiets

"another potter?"

"Isn't that Potters twin"

"Where do you supose she's been"

Lillian walked up the stair with utter grace and sat down The last thing she saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her.

Hmm," said a small voice in hes ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. And a sharp mind. Pleny of loyalty as well. ahh a cuningness There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where shall I put you?"

"Why do ask me? Thats your job" the hat chuckled

"and a sharp tongue as well"

"are you mocking me? because i most certainly don't apreciate it"

"No, child i am mearly observing your cualitys as to place you in the correct house."

"ah, well then please continue."

"Hmnmm...better be... SLYTHERIN!" the entire hall was silent as lillian made her way to the slytherin table and sat with her friends. she looked up and saw the shocked looks on her parents faces and all around her she heard whispers of ' no way, a potter in slytherin'.

"Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Lillian looked at the plates infron of her and found that while before they had been empty they were now full of various foods. there was: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.**  
**

"Hey Lillian" said Annie

"Yeah"

"look up at the head table" Lillian looked up "see the man with long black hair and onyx eyes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"well thats my Dad" Lillian looked at the man closer and saw that she could indeed see the resemblance between the two. They both had the same onyx eyes

"you've got his eyes" She said

"Yeah I do" beamed Annie "which ones are you parents?"

"the read headed woman with green eyes and the male brunette with hazel eyes" Annie looked up and as Lillian had done observed her best friends parents.

"youve got your mums eyes and hair texture and nose and your dads hair color but darker much darker."

"hmnn... I suppose I do"  
she siad "hey Annie why did you giggle up there with the hat, were you talking to it"

"yup and quite a pleasant conversation, i giggled because he said that i was lucky not to inherit my fathers crooked nose" Lillian giggled

"he was right about that" they continued to talk until Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered."

I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Professor Black .  
And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**************  
**

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Lillian noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed."

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.  
"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Flint and Genma their house prefects led them to the dungens were their common room was.

" down this way, now don't get lost" said flint as they heeded furthur and furthur into the dunguns of hogwarts. Finally they stopped infront of a wall.

"now remember this location." he said "the password is purus sanguinem" he repeated the password and the wall opened to reveal and beautiful common room decorated with greens and silver. the lighting within the room was artificial because they were under the lake, they could see the giant squid swim by alog with mere people, and grindylow.

"woah" came the exited whispers of several students.

"now boys with me, girls with genma" the girls followed genma into their dorm room. Lillian was lucky enough to be in the same dorm as Annie, Pansy, Hermione and Daphne.

"now this is your dorm girls, if you have a problem with it, well, to bad your stuck with it." she then turned on her heals and left.

"Well she's nice" scoffed Pansy

"oh well bear with it" said Lillian "she's a seventh year prefect, she's only here for the remainder of the year and then she's gone."

"Yeah your right " said Pansy

"well" said Hermione "how's about we go to bed, I don't know about you girls but I'm worn out"

"Yeah me too" said Daphne. the girls all got in their nightdresses, or shirt that belonged to their older brother (as it would be in annies case) and crawled under the covers.

"G'night" mumbled Annie

"Good night" said Lillian. the rest of the girl mumbled their good nights and drifted of to sleep.**********************************  
**

* * *

**now some of you have been complaining that i've just been copying from the book or rushing, well those of you who have complained i would like to remind you that in the summary it was warned that there would be some canon. Furthermore i would like to point out that i did not copy the book entirely i hardley copyied except for the sorting scene and even that tweeked to fit my personal need. so if you have any complaints remaining please refrain from typing them unless it be for the puspose of helping me . and Sorry if some of you didn't like it that i put Lillian in slytherin, well it's my story, plus it does have a reason which will be explained in the next chapter.**


	6. Authors Note: SO SORRY BOUT THE UPDATES

**Ok, first off, I'm really sorry i havn't updated. a lot of shit has been going on in my life and i havn't been able to update. I promise that within the next week or two i will have the next chapters up. little look into the next chapter: you can look forward to lillian having some very important conversations with lily,james, albus and possibly liam. Lillian and her firends with meet with severus both in class and privatly and they'll meet the twins and theodore nott. **

**another thing...I'm not sure if i should put lillian on the quidditch team...there's gunna be a poll about it...i'll also add draco, bliase and annie to the poll...  
**

**Remember i have a facebook page where you can get updates on the story and pics on the story to help you imagine the story better...the link is on my profile page.  
**

**sorry for not having updated  
**

**sincerley  
**

**Drarry-lover23  
**

**Ps...i want input on the pairs...i have an idea in my head about if but through the story pm me with whatever pairs you'd like to see...the only one that will remain will be the planned Lillianxdraco as indicated in the summary.  
**


	7. Classes Part 1

**Heyy this is Part 1 of Chapter 5 hope you Enjoy :) **

**desclaimer: I do not own harry potter...Althought i honestly wish i did.**

* * *

Lillian slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes, before taking in her surroundings. Green curtains...green curtains? Her curtains are pink. Where is she? As she tried to remember, it came at her like a ton of bricks. Hogwarts, she was at Hogwarts! And today is her first day! she sat up in bed and opened the curtains and saw that everyone was still asleep. She looked at the clock that she had brought with her. 7:15. They should be getting up, breakfast starts at 8 o'clock. she got up and out of bed, stretching her limbs. She decided to look around real quick. The room they were in was large and rectangular. Up against one of the walls were three of the beds, in front of them were the other two beds pushed up against the other wall. Annie's bed was the one to her right while Hermione's was to her right. In front of her, to her to her left was Daphne's bed and Pansy's bed was to the right. Next to Daphne's bed was a door leading to the large bathroom they would all share. On the wall to her left was a large oak bookcase, that was located near Hermione's bed. a few feet next to the bookcase was the door that lead to the common room. The wall to her right had a door leading to a spacious walk in closet they would all share. The beds were made of polished oak with spiraling posts. the bedskirt was forest green along with the curtains. the bed had satin sheets. Over the sheets was a silver comforter with a green ivy pattern. on her trunk were various pillows of every sort circular, square, rectangular, etc. there was also a green blanket folded at the foot of the bed. next to very bed was a small oak nightstand. Next to Pansy's bed on the right side was a swirling staircase that lead to the large landing above Pansy's and Daphne's bed. On the landing were five oak desks with silver inkwell, a welcome gift from Professor Snape to all the first years. The walls of the room were forest green with silver borders. The floors were polished hardwood, with a large green fluffy carpet covering most of the floor.

Lillian looked over at Annie. She was mostly covered by the comforter but could still make out Annie's favourite shirt to sleep in. Her adoptive brothers old t-shirt that had the words ' I don't need to outrun zombies, I just have to outrun you.'. she was curled up hugging one of the larger body pillows while drooling muttering in her sleep about pancakes. she looked at Hermione. Hermione slept without the covers at the moment. she wore baggy blue checkered pajama pants and a long sleeve white shirt. she lay her side, one hand under the pillow the other in a slight fist near her face. her legs were slightly bent towards her. Looking at Pansy she saw that Pansy was semi covered by the blanket and only a yellow short leave shirt was visible. Next to Pansy was Daphne who was wearing a nightshirt. She went around waking up her new friends before heading for Annie. Annie had a history of being nearly impossible to wake up.

"Annie" she said, poking her friend with her finger. Annie only mumbled, turning over. Sighing she shook her best friend saying louder " Annie! Get up!"

"Five more minutes mummy" Annie mumbled into the pillow. Lillian made a grab at the covers pulling them off of Annie. Annie only grunted reaching a hand down in search of the elusive covers, finding them she pulled them over head, successfully cacooning herself from Lillian.

"OK!, you asked for it" said Lillian. Hermione, Pansy and Daphne exchanged amused looks from their beds as they watched Lillian backed away from the bed and hoist her grey-blue silk nightgown, before running and pouncing on her unsuspecting sleeping friend.

"Get up! You lazy prat of a girl!" bouncing on her firned she started her chant of "Get UP!" repeating it with each bounce. Annie stuck an arm out from under the covers and started to pat Lillians face.

"what are you doing?" asked Lillian pausing the attack on her friend.

"looking for the off switch"came the drowsy answer, loud enough as for the other occupants of the room to hear it. The girls started to giggle.

"I'm not an alarm clock" said Lillian

"I know, but there's got to be a way to make you shut up and stop moving" That was the last straw. Hermione, pansy and Daphne collapsed in a fit of giggles, attempting to breath as they laughed. Lillian huffed and got off the bed. Sudenley a wicked thought came to her. An evil smirk graced her lips.

"Oh well, and here i was hoping to get some banana and chocolate chip pancakes before they ran out."

"Pancakes!" Annie bolted out of bed so fast the she got entangled in the sheets and fell over hitting her head on the floor. One look at Lillians smirking face was enough to set her off." hey! You tricked me"

"not necessarily. i am hoping to get some pancakes." she said innocently. Annie got up and pounced on her friend sending them both to the floor. They both started to roll around on the floor in midst of a tickle war. The room filled with laughter. After a while they heard someone clear their throught. They looked up to find Hermione towering over them.

"Oi!, get up, I don't want to be late for our first day of classes."

Lillian and Annie exchanged wicked looks with each other. Hermione didn't have a chance to blink before they pounced on her tickling her. Pansy and Daphne watched amused as Lillian and Annie tortured Hermione.

"S-stop...can't...breathe...get...off...of...me... " she said in between breaths. Finally they stopped their attack on their friend. Lillian and Annie stood up helping a breathless and red-faced Hermione up off the floor.

"You two are going to pay for that" said Hermione.

"Yeah, sure whatever" said Lillian glancing at the clock. "Guys it's 7:30 breakfast starts at 8, we should shower and get dressed."

"yeah, your right" said Hermione.

Everyone got out of bed and showered. Pansy was in the closet getting her uniform. Hermione was packing her messenger bag up on the landing already having dressed. Both Annie and Lillian were getting dressed and Daphne was still showering. The girls noticed that the skirts now had green trim, as did their robes along with the slytherin crest instead of the Hogwarts one. Their ties instead of being plain black were now silver with green stripes. Lillian was wearing her outfit the same way as yesterday except now she was wearing her tie normally, and she had full lenth forest green socks with black spades, diamonds, clubs and hearts on them and ankle leanth boots she had the sides of her hair braided and tied back with a forest green felt flower.

Annie wore her uniform basically the same as the day before, but she too had a few differences. her leg warmers were now green as was her belt. The top layer of her hair was pined back with a silver skull with emerald-green eyes. she was searching for something in her trunk, throwing things out. As Daphne left the bathroom one of Annie's socks landed on her head, she took it off and studied the rainbow stripped sock before asking its master "what are you looking for?"

"My tie" she answered.

"but it's right here" she said pointing at the silver and green tie lying next to Annie.

"Not that one" she continued to rummage through her trunk as Daphne got dressed. "Aha!" yelled Annie's taking out a tie from her trunk and tying it loosely around her neck. It was a dark green tie with slightly faded silver text and the profile of a skull. the skull had several safety pins pined on and several metallic loops from which silver chains hung diagonally.

"Oh so that's the tie you were looking for" said Daphne.

"Yup. ours is too dull and this one is also green and silver..." she broke off shrugging "hey want me to do your hair?"

"Yeah sure"

"hey can you do mine as well?" asked Pansy. walking out of the closet adjusting her tie.

"kaykay" said Annie. She tied Pansy's hair in a high ponytail with two little green balls on top. And just as she was brushing Pansy's bangs so that they curled above her eyes, They heard an exasperated sigh from Lillians bed. they looked over to see Lillian puting what seemed to be a large sewing kit on her bed. She opened it and started to rummage through it.

"umm, Whats she doing?"asked Pansy

"Oh, probably making some changes to the uniform." said Annie

"umm, and is that normal?"

"yeah, if she doesn't like something , she just changes it. say's there no use in wearing something for the whole year and not even like it"

"oh, I guess that makes sense" They looked over and saw that Lillian had taken out some black lace and was sewing it into the underside of the skirt at a professional rate. Annie finished Daphne's hair tying it into two low pigtails with loose green ribbons. Her bangs were pinned down against her head with two plastic green bows. They looked back and saw that Lillian had put back on the skirt and was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed "Everyone ready?" she asked, picking up her white shoulder bag decorated with green vines and blood-red roses.

"Yup" exclaimed Hermione, running down the stairs from the landing. everyone just stared at her. "what?"

"Your not going out like that, are you?" asked Lillian

" whats wrong? Is my uniform crooked?" she asked examining her uniform.

"No, it's your hair" said Pansy

"Whats wrong with it" she asked fingering it

"It's all frizzy and puffy and you have absolutely no fringe" blurted out Annie

"well thats just the way it is" said Hermione blushing

"well come over here, I'll fix" said Lillian, taking out a pair of scissors and a box of accessories.

"I've got a hair straightening potion, you only need a few drops on her scalp" said Daphne handing Lillian the potion as Pansy and Annie ushered Hermione into a chair in the bathroom.

"Come on Lillian, work you magic" said Annie.

It took Lillian 10 minutes to fix Hermione's hair, She had done her hair in a cute, loose side braid after having straightening it. she tied the end of the braid with a loose thin ribbon, having looped it around the end various times tying it in a small not, letting the rest of the ribbon flow down. They put a daisy in her hair and a pair of daisy earings to match. They had traded her plain black knee socks for a pair of Lillian socks. White mid-thigh high socks with two green stripes at the top. They had taken away Hermione's brown leather shoes for a pair of black mary-janes that belonged to Pansy.

"There." said Lillian " What do you think?" she asked handing Hermione a mirror.

"Woah" she exclaimed" is that really me?"

"yup" said Annie "Thats the patent Lillian makeover" Pansy glanced at her watch

"Guys, there's Five minutes until breakfast starts" She said

"What!" they all exclaimed. They all picked up their bags and ran to the common room. As they ran they bumped into something causing the girls to fall.

"oww" They all moaned

"Sorry" They looked up to see Draco, Blaise and a boy they didn't know. He had slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and slightly long brown hair that went just past his ears. Draco extended his hand to Lillian helping her up. Blaise and the other boy followed his lead. Blaise helping Annie and Pansy, while unknown boy helped Hermione and Daphne. The girls began to dust of their skirts. Lillian started to look through her bag, looking for something until she asked Annie something "Annie, do you have a mirror?"

"yeah, wait a sec" She started rummaging in her bag when Blaise interrupted her.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but that bag is just wierd." He said. The rest having heard that looked at Annie's bag. It was black with a cute cartoon zombie with a scarred and bleeding heart next to it with the frase on an old and torn banner 'Zombies need love too'

"You know it is kinda creepy" said Pansy

"what on earth possessed you to buy that?" asked Daphne

"it creeps me out" said Draco

"Guys stop" said Lillian "for some bizarre reason, she thinks it's super cute, besides that her style."

"yeah" said Annie

"By the way" said Lillian "when are you going to introduce us to your friend? or are you going to leave us to take turns guessing?" Draco blushed

"N-no." he cleared his throught awkwardly "Lady's, This is the young lord Theodore Nott, he's our room-mate."

"Pleasure" Said Theodore with a slight bow. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Lillian stepped forward and curtsied low saying in a regal voice.

" My dear Lord Nott, It's my pleasure to meet you" standing she extended her hand palm down "I am the Young Lady Lillian Rose Potter"

Theodore looked slightly flustered and fumbled to plant a clumsy kiss on her hand. he started to turn red when her heard the snickers that came from behind of Lillian.

"Looks like she got you Theo" said Blaise

"I thought Annie was the prankster?" said Draco

"Oh I am,But Lillian here, is a mastermind behind truly evil eyes." said Annie "I like to play innocent pranks"

"like Putting live fish in peoples soup?" asked Pansy, remembering the conversation on the train.

"Exactly" said Annie" Lillians the one who managed to sneak into the principles office, lock him out, hook the P.A systim to her MP3 player, blast music through the school for over two hours, get classes canceled and NOT get caught." Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Daphne and Theo all looked at Lillian in confusion.

"Whats a P.A systim?"

"Whats a MP3 player?"

"whats a principle?"

"woah, waoh, waoh" said Annie "one at a time. Lillian?"

"A P.A sistym, is a muggle appliance that amplifys a persons voice like a sonorous charm. An MP3 player is a muggle aplliance used to store music and take it where you go. A principle is the equivilance of a headmaster." explained Lillian.

"Oh" they said, After finally connecting the information to Lillians prank they went wide-eyed.

"waoh!" exclaimed Blaise "I thought that Annie was the evil trickster"

"Well you obviously aren't very observant" said Lillian "Well Annie, I introduced myself to The young lord, Don't you think that it's your turn?

"Why yes Miss Lillian" she turned to Theo and curtsied as Lillian had "Lady Annie Chasitiy Snape, At your service"

"Nice to meet you Annie, But could the Professor Snape Be related to you in any way?" he asked

"Yup!"Said Annie "he's my daddy"

"O.K"

"Well, I'm Daphne Greengrass" said Daphne

"Nice to meet you"

"And I'm Pansy Parkinson" said Pansy

"pleasure to meet you"

"well" said Annie " now that that's over, how bout we head off to breakfast, kus I don't know bout you guys But I'm starved"

"kay" they all responded

They opened the doors to the great hall and sat at the slytherin table, and started serving themselves their food. Annie was eating banana and chocolate chip pancakes, Lillian was Buttering a piece of toast as Draco offered to pour her some tea. Blaise was helping himself to a blueberry muffin, Theo was having some scrambled eggs. And Pansy and Daphne were both having soft-boiled eggs. They were all Laughing at a prank that Annie was telling them about when from behind her came a lazy drawl " Well, you eight seem to be causing quite the ruckus, even on your first day." Annie turned around and yelled "Daddy!" as she wrapped her arms around his mid-section. Snape was a bit flustered not used to public shows of affection, but put his arms around the young girls shoulder, Not caring if it ruined his reputation of scary soulless deatheater Professor. His only daughter and child was more than worth it "Hello, sweetheart" he whispered planting a kiss onto her head. As Lillian watched her best friend with her recently found father, she wondered, why couldn't it have been like that for me? Annie released herself from her father "Daddy, these are my friends" she gestured the group surrounding her " I've even become friends with my godbrother" she said grinning

"If you would like, There is still an hour before classes start and you first class is potions, Would you like to come with your friends to my office and chat a bit?"

"oooh, yes daddy" she turned to her friends "Wanna come guys?" They all nodded. Annie sat down and quickly ate what was left of her pancakes and drunk a glass of milk in the blink of an eye." I'm done let's go" She grabbed Lillians hand and literally dragged her up and out of the gran hall.

"how long till she realizes she doesn't know where your office is?" asked Draco to his godfather

"I would say about 5, 4, 3, 2,1" Annie burst throught the doors yelling "Dad! where's your office?!" When they all started laughing she asked "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing" said Snape "come, follow me" he said stalking out of the great hall.

"Hey Annie" said Lillian

"Yeah Lillian" said Annie

"No offence, but your dad bears a great resemblance to a large bat"

"Hmmm, aren't you the who told me that saying 'no offence' offends more?"

"Did I?"

"yup"

"then let me rephrase that" Lillian cleared her throught "Annie, your dad resemble a bat" Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Hermione and Daphne all held their breaths, Expecting a fight to break out. They were quite surprised at Annie reaction.

"That he does, Lillian, That he does" Annie gestured to the door "we should get going, dads gonna get tired of waiting for us"

"Hmmm, okay" She turned towards the others "Lets go guys " turning back to Annie she hooked arms with her, and headed for the door.

"you know it really bugs him, when you call him batman" Giggled Annie.

"Oh, I can imagine" laughed Lillian. As they left Lillian glanced over her shoulder effectively catching James Potter watching her. Just as she shut the door she sent a smirk in his direction.

* * *

James watched as his daughter enter the great hall with her little death eater to be friends. He was furious. How could his _daughter _be in _slytherin_! Even hufflepuff was better than slytherin. She would be in Gryffindor even if he had to threaten the sorting hat with scissors! Don't get me wrong, James Potter didn't normally threaten hats with chopping them up, but the meer thought of _his _offspring being in slytherin made him want to vomit.

He watched as Lillian chatted with her friends. She was laughing and joking with them. She was acting nothing like how she did at Ollivanders. She had been so haughty. With her father and mother no less! he should have taken her over his knee there and then. From the corner of his eye her saw Snape get up and walk towards the slytherin table. Maybe he would finally find out who Snapes daughter was. He had atemptd to find out since Albus had mentioned at the last order meeting that Snape wasn't there as he was bonding with the his daughter. That was the first he had heard of Snivillus having a daughter.

Snape seemed to be walking over to where Lillian was seated. He quickly took in who Lillian was seated with. Malfoy, Zambini and Nott couldn't be, because Snape had a Daughter. He identified the Parkinson and Greengrass offsprings. There was a Muggle-born witch that had refused Liam's hand in friendship in diagon alley the other week. The girl was an idiot to refuse Liam. That only left out Lillian and a blonde haired witch. Lillian was ruled out for obvious reasons. He observed the blonde girl. She had pale golden hair and onyx black eyes. She had high cheek-bones and pearlique lips. her eyes were large and full of mischief. There was no way such a lovely girl ,even if a slytherin, was Snapes daughter.

"Well, you eight seem to be causing quite the ruckus, even on your first day." her heard Snapes lazy drawl and was pulled out of his thoughts. he watched as the blonde girl yelled "Daddy" and turned to envelope the old bat in a bear hug. He was floored. How could Snivillus, produce a child with a halfway decent appearance _bullshit~ _he thought _~she's a lovely child, pity her father is Snape_._ He'll likely give her detension for calling him daddy"~_ He snickered at the thought. He was once more floored as he watched Snape put his arms around the girl, and with a quickly placed hearing enhancement charm he heard as Snape whispered "Hello, sweetheart" and planted a kiss and the girl's head.

"Daddy these are my friends, I even became friends with my godbrother" The girl was grinning from ear to ear. Godbrother? If he remembered correctly Snivillus' godson is the Malfoy brat. He watched as Snape offered to take them to his office to 'chat'. He watched as Lillian was dragged out of the great hall by Snapes daughter, only to return a minute later, because she didn't know where her fathers office was at. Snape strode out of the hall. He snickered at Lillian's comment that Snivillis resembled a bat. At least she was like him in some sense. He frowned when he noticed that she said it out of good humor and not to insult the old bat. As Lillian left the hall ,arms hooked with Snapes daughter, she looked over her shoulder in his direction and threw a smirk at him as she left the great hall.

What was that about? He was sure she hadn't noticed that he was watching her. What upset him the most was that look. It was almost as though she was challenging him. Who exactly was Lillian Rose Potter? who had that little baby he had held in his arms ten years ago become. There was only one way to find out. And that would be to watch. Thank god that he had classes with slytherin first years today

* * *

**Okay the actual classes will be in Part 2 and the evening will be in Part 3 of the chapter, after the first day time will go faster and days won't take 3 chapters, hope you enjoyed R****&R please.**


End file.
